Nelson Mandela
' Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela '(Xhosa pronunciation: manˈdeːla) (18 July 1918 – 5 December 2013) was a South African anti-apartheid revolutionary who was imprisoned as well as a politician and philanthropist who served as President of South Africa from 1994 to 1999. He was the first black South African to hold the office, and the first elected in a fully representative election. His government focused on dismantling the legacy of apartheid through tackling institutionalised racism, poverty and inequality, and fostering racial reconciliation. Politically an African nationalist and democratic socialist, he served as the President of the African National Congress (ANC) from 1991 to 1997. Internationally, Mandela was the Secretary General of the Non-Aligned Movement from 1998 to 1999. Although Mandela was a controversial figure for much of his life, he became widely popular following his release. Despite critics who continued to denounce him as a communist sympathiser and terrorist, he gained international acclaim for his activism, having received more than 250 honours, including the 1993 Nobel Peace Prize, the US Presidential Medal of Freedom, the Soviet Order of Lenin, and the Bharat Ratna. He is held in deep respect within South Africa, where he is often referred to by his Xhosa clan name, Madiba, or as Tata ("Father"); he is often described as "the father of the nation". Links To Peel As a supporter of the anti-apartheid movement in South Africa, Peel attended the Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Tribute Concert at Wembley Stadium and commented on his show of 07 June 1988 whether artists who performed at the show know the significance of the concert and whether they will remember the importance of Nelson Mandela, who was in prison. After Mandela was released from prison in 1990, Peel remarked on his show from 10 July 1997 that Nelson Mandela was the one man on earth that I would really like to meet. On another show from 25 April 2001, he also mentioned that he would like to meet Mandela and shake his hands. During Nelson Mandela's time in prison, Peel often played records supporting Nelson Mandela and his fight for freedom. One of those records by the Special AKA called Nelson Mandela ''reached number 41 on the 1984 Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty Entries *1984 Festive Fifty: Nelson Mandela '''FF #41' Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1984 *20 February 1984: Special A.K.A.: Free Nelson Mandela (7") Two-Tone CHS TT 26 *Peel March 1984: Special AKA: Nelson Mandela (12") Two-Tone CHS TT 26 *18 December 1984: Special AKA, 'Nelson Mandela (7 inch)' (Two-Tone) FF #41 ''(JP: 'Should have been higher, brothers and sisters.')'' ;1986 *26 November 1986: Mighty Vernon: Free Mandela (source?) Vedile/Orbitone ;1988 *03 May 1988 (BFBS): New Black Montana: Mandela *13 June 1988: Special AKA: Free Nelson Mandela (The Whole World Is Watching Dance Mix) (12") Tone *27 July 1988: Amayenge: 'Free Nelson Mandela' (Peel Session) *27 December 1988: Amayenge: 'Free Nelson Mandela' (Peel Session) ;1990 *08 March 1990: Papa Biggy & Ernest Wilson: Them Free Mandela (7") Jammy's *20 March 1990: Papa Biggy & Ernest Wilson: Them Free Mandela (7") Jammy's *24 March 1990 (BFBS): Papa Biggy & Ernest Wilson: Them Free Mandela (7") Jammy's *05 May 1990 (BFBS): L'Antichoc Du Grand-Père Bozi-Boziana: Nelson Mandela ;Other *Record Collection: N: Youssou N'Dour & Super Etoile de Dakar: Nelson Mandela ;Download *Mandela 70th Birthday Concert (Mooo Server) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Nelson Mandela Foundation Category:People